Urantia United
Urantia United is designed to support teachers who wish to integrate the principles of "religious equality" into their religious studies and theology classroom practices. The text is intended to suit Christian, Jewish, Muslim, and other faith traditions. Urantia United (Earth United) is in large part an edited, condensed version of the Urantia Book by Kurt Kawohl. The reason for editing the original book was to assign equal validity to all religions and also to confirm its contents by this editor’s own spiritual journey. (See Summation) These writings are comprised of a broad range of subjects that can help you in your quest to deepen your understanding of and relationship with God. Contents *0:0. Urantia United Foreword *0:1. Deity and Divinity *0:2. God *0:3. The First Source and Center *0:4. Universe Reality *0:5. Personality Realities *0:6. Energy and Pattern *0:7. The Supreme Being *0:8. God the Ultimate *0:9. God the Absolute *0:10 Acknowledgment PART I - The Central Universe Chapter 1: The Universal Father *1:0. The Universal Father *1:1. The Father’s Name *1:2. The Reality of God *1:3. God is Universal Spirit *1:4. The Mystery of God *1:5. Personality of the Universal Father *1:6. Personality in the Universe *1:7. Spiritual Value of the Personality Concept Chapter 2: The Nature of God *2:0. The Nature of God *2:1. The Infinity of God *2:2. The Father’s Eternal Perfection *2:3. Justice and Righteousness *2:4. The Divine Mercy *2:5. The Love of God *2:6. The Goodness of God *2:7. Divine Truth and Beauty Chapter 3: Attributes of God *3:0. The Attributes of God *3:1. God’s Everywhereness *3:2. God’s Infinite Power *3:3. God’s Universal Knowledge *3:4. God’s Limitlessness *3:5. The Father’s Supreme Rule *3:6. The Father’s Primacy Chapter 4: God’s Relation to the Universe *4:0. God’s Relation to the Universe *4:1. The Universe Attitude of the Father *4:2. God and Nature *4:3. God’s Unchanging Character *4:4. The Realization of God *4:5. Erroneous Ideas of God Chapter 5: God’s Relation to the Individual *5:0. God’s Relation to the Individual *5:1. The Approach to God *5:2. The Presence of God *5:3. True Worship *5:4. God in Religion *5:5. The Consciousness of God *5:6. The God of Personality Chapter 6: The Infinite Spirit *6:0. The Infinite Spirit *6:1. The God of Action *6:2. Nature of the Infinite Spirit *6:3. The Spirit of Divine Ministry *6:4. The Presence of God *6:5. Personality of the Infinite Spirit Chapter 7: Relation of the Infinite Spirit to the Universe *7:0. Relation of the Infinite Spirit to the Universe *7:1. Attributes of the Second Source and Center *7:2. The Omnipresent Spirit *7:3. The Universal Manipulator *7:4. The Absolute Mind *7:5. The Ministry of Mind *7:6. The Mind-gravity Circuit *7:7. Universe Reflectivity *7:8. Personalities of the Infinite Spirit Chapter 8: The Eternal Isle of Paradise *8.0. The Eternal Isle of Paradise *8.1. Nature of the Eternal Isle *8.2. Paradise *8.3. Nether Paradise *8.4. Space Respiration *8.5. Space Functions of Paradise *8.6. Paradise Gravity *8.7. The Uniqueness of Paradise Chapter 9: The Master Universe *9.0. The Master Universe *9:1. Space Levels of the Master Universe *9:2. The Unqualified Absolute *9:3. Universal Gravity *9:4. Space and Motion *9:5. Space and Time *9:6. Universal Overcontrol *9:7. The Part and the Whole *9:8. Matter, Mind, and Spirit *9:9. Personal Realities Chapter 10: The Central Universe *10:0. The Central Universe *10:1. The Paradise-Heaven Organization *10:2. The Heaven Unity *10:3. Life In Heaven *10:4. The Purpose of the Central Universe Chapter 11: Personalities Of The Grand Universe *11:0. Personalities Of The Grand Universe *11:1. The Paradise Classification *11:2. The Courtesy Colonies *11:3. The Eternal Purpose *11:4. Architects of the Master Universe PART II. – The Local Universe Chapter 12: Evolution Of Our Universe *12:0. Evolution Of Our Universe *12:1. Physical Emergence of Universes *12:2. Universe Organization *12:3. The Evolutionary Idea *12:4. God’s Relation to Local Universe *12:5. The Eternal and Divine Purpose 12:6. The Spirit In Man *12:7. The Spirit And The Flesh Chapter 13: The Life Carriers *13:0. The Life Carriers *13:1. Nature Of Life Carriers *13:2. The Life Carrier Worlds *13:3. Life Transplantation *13:4. The Seven Adjutant Mind-Spirits *13:5. Living Forces Chapter 14: Physical Aspects of the Local Universe *14:0. Physical Aspects of the Local Universe *14:1. Our Starry Associates *14:2. Sun Density *14:3. Solar Radiation *14:4. Calcium -The Wanderer of Space *14:5. Sources of Solar Energy *14:6. Solar-energy Reactions *14:7. Sun Stability *14:8. Origin of Inhabited Worlds Chapter 15: Energy -- Mind and Matter *15:0. Energy -- Mind and Matter *15:1. Paradise Forces and Energies *15:2. Physical Energies *15:3. Classification of Matter *15:4. Energy and Matter Transmutations *15:5. Wave-energy Manifestations *15:6. Ultimatons, Electrons, and Atoms *15:7. Atomic Matter *15:8. Atomic Cohesion *15:9. Natural Philosophy *15:10. Material Mind Systems *15:11. Universe Mechanisms *15:12. Pattern and Form -- Mind Dominance Chapter 16: The Celestial Artisans *16:0. The Celestial Artisans *16:1. The Celestial Musicians *16:2. The Heavenly Reproducers *16:3. The Divine Builders *16:4. The Thought Recorders *16:5. The Energy Manipulators *16:6. The Designers and Embellishers *16:7. The Harmony Workers *16:8. Mortal Aspirations and Morontia Achievements Chapter 17: The Inhabited Worlds *17:0. The Inhabited Worlds *17:1. The Planetary Life *17:2. Planetary Physical Types *17:3. Worlds of the Nonbreathers *17:4. Evolutionary Will Creatures *17:5. The Planetary Series of Mortals *17:6. Mortal Dependents *17:5. Progressive Civilization *17:6. Planetary Culture Chapter 18: Planetary Mortal Epochs *18:0. Planetary Mortal Epochs *18:1. Primitive Man *18:2. Spirituality And Sex Equality *18:3. Age Of Inventions *18:4. The Era Of Light And Life Chapter 19: The Spheres of Light and Life *19:0. The Spheres of Light and Life *19:1. The Golden Ages *19:2. The Acme of Material Development *19:3. The Individual Mortal *19:4. The Constellation Stage *19:5. The Holy Spirit Ministry *19:6. The First Two Planetary Stages *19:7. The Third Or Constellation Stage *19:8. The Fourth Or Local Universe Stage *19:9. The Minor And Major Stages *19:10. The Seventh Or Superuniverse Stage Chapter 20: Universal Unity *20:0. Universal Unity *20:1. Physical Co-ordination *20:2. Intellectual Unity *20:3. Spiritual Unification *20:4. Personality Unification *20:5. Deity Unity *20:6. Unification of Evolutionary Deity *20:7. Universal Evolutionary Repercussions *20:8. The Supreme Unifier *20:9. Universal Absolute Unity *20:10. Truth, Beauty, and Goodness PART III - The History of Earth Chapter 21: The Origin of Earth *21:0. The Origin of Urantia *21:1. The Andronover Nebula *21:2. The Primary Nebular Stage *21:3. The Secondary Nebular Stage *21:4. Tertiary and Quartan Stages *21:5. Origin of Monmatia -- The Earth Solar System *21:6. The Solar System Stage *21:7. The Meteoric Era *21:8. Crustal Stabilization Chapter 22: Life Establishment on Earth *22:0. Life Establishment on Earth *22:1. Physical-life Prerequisites *22:2. The Earth Atmosphere *22:3. Spatial Environment *22:4. The Life-dawn Era *22:5. The Continental Drift *22:6. The Transition Period *22:7. The Geologic History Book Chapter 23: The Marine-Life Era on Earth *23:0. The Marine-Life Era on Earth *23:1. Early Marine Life in the Shallow Seas *23:2. The First Continental Flood Stage *23:3. The Second Great Flood Stage *23:4. The Great Land-Emergence Stage *23:5. The Crustal-Shifting Stage *23:6. The Climatic Transition Stage Chapter 24: Earth During the Early Land-Life Era *24:0. Earth During the Early Land-Life Era *24:1. The Early Reptilian Age *24:2. The Later Reptilian Age *24:3. The Cretaceous Stage *24:4. The End of the Chalk Period Chapter 25: The Mammalian Era on Earth *25:0. The Mammalian Era on Earth *25:1. The New Continental Land Stage *25:2. The Recent Flood Stage *25:3. The Modern Mountain Stage *25:4. The Recent Continental-Elevation Stage *25:5. The Early Ice Age *25:6. Primitive Man in the Ice Age *25:7. The Continuing Ice Age Chapter 26: The Dawn Races of Early Man *26:0. The Dawn Races of Early Man *26:1. The Early Lemur Types *26:2. The Dawn Mammals *26:3. The Mid-Mammals *26:4. The Primates *26:5. The First Human Beings *26:6. Recognition as an Inhabited World Chapter 27: The First Human Family *27:0. The First Human Family *27:1. Andon and Eva *27:2. The Flight of the Twins *27:3. Andon's Family *27:4. The Andonic Clans *27:5. Dispersion of the Andonites *27:6. Onagar -- The First Truth Teacher Chapter 28: The Evolutionary Races of Color *28:0. The Evolutionary Races of Color *28:1. The Andonic Aborigines *28:2. The Foxhall Peoples *28:3. The Badonan Tribes *28:4. The Neanderthal Races *28:5. Origin of the Races of Color *28:6. The Six Sangik Races of Earth *28:7. Dispersion of the Races of Color Chapter 29: The Guides of Evolution *29:0. The Guides of Evolution *29:1. Life Carrier Functions *29:2. The Evolutionary Panorama *29:3. The Fostering of Evolution *29:4. The Earth Adventure *29:5. Life-Evolution Vicissitudes *29:6. Evolutionary Techniques of Life *29:7. Evolutionary Mind Levels *29:8. Evolution in Time and Space Chapter 30: The Dawn of Civilization *30:0. The Dawn of Civilization *30:1. Protective Socialization *30:2. Factors in Social Progression *30:3. Evolution of the Mores *30:4. Land Techniques Maintenance Arts *30:5. Evolution of Culture Chapter 31: Primitive Human Institutions *31:0. Primitive Human Institutions *31:1. Basic Human Institutions *31:2. The Dawn of Industry *31:3. The Specialization of Labor *31:4. The Beginnings of Trade *31:5. The Beginnings of Capital *31:6. Fire in Relation to Civilization *31:7. The Utilization of Animals *31:8. Slavery as Factor in Civilization *31:9. Private Property Chapter 32: The Evolution of Human Government *32:0. The Evolution of Human Government *32:1. The Genesis of War *32:2. The Social Value of War *32:3. Early Human Associations *32:4. Clans and Tribes *32:5. The Beginnings of Government *32:6. Monarchial Government *32:7. Primitive Clubs and Secret Societies *32:8. Social Classes *32:9. Human Rights *32:10. Evolution of Justice *32:11. Laws and Courts *32:12. Allocation of Civil Authority Chapter 33: Development of the State *33:0. Development of the State *33:1. The Embryonic State *33:2. The Evolution of Representative Government *33:3. The Ideals of Statehood *33:4. Progressive Civilization *33:5. The Evolution of Competition *33:6. The Profit Motive *33:7. Education *33:8. The Character of Statehood Chapter 34: Legend of Creation *34:0. The Legend of Creation *34:1. Story of Noah’s Flood *34:2. The Sumerians – The Andites *34:3. Andite Expansion in the Orient *34:4. The Andite Conquest of India *34:5. Dravidian India *34:6. Red Man and Yellow Man *34:7. Dawn of Chinese Civilization *34:8. The Andites Enter China *34:9. Later Chinese Civilization Chapter 35: Various Religious Teachings *35:0. Various Religious Teachings *35:1. The Salem Teachings in Vedic India *35:2. Brahmanism *35:3. Brahmanic Philosophy *35:4. The Hindu Religion *35:5. The Struggle for Truth in China *35:6. Lao-tse and Confucius *35:7. Gautama Siddhartha *35:8. The Buddhist Faith *35:9. The Spread of Buddhism *35:10. Religion in Tibet *35:11. Buddhist Philosophy *35:12. The God Concept of Buddhism *35:13. The Islam Religion *35:14. The Bahá'í Faith Chapter 36: The Melchizedek Teachings in the Levant *36:0. The Melchizedek Teachings in the Levant *36:1. The Salem Religion in Mesopotamia *36:2. Early Egyptian Religion *36:3. Evolution of Moral Concepts *36:4. The Teachings of Amenemope *36:5. The Remarkable Ikhnaton *36:6. The Salem Doctrines in Iran *36:7. The Salem Teachings in Arabia Chapter 37: Yahweh -- God of the Hebrews *37:0. Yahweh -- God of the Hebrews *37:1. Deity Concepts Among the Semites *37:2. The Semitic Peoples *37:3. The Matchless Moses *37:4. The Proclamation of Yahweh *37:5. The Teachings of Moses *37:6. The God Concept After Moses' Death *37:7. Psalms and the Book of Job Chapter 38: Evolution of the God Concept Among the Hebrews *38:0. Evolution of the God Concept Among the Hebrews *38:1. Samuel - First of the Hebrew Prophets *38:2. Elijah and Elisha *38:3. Yahweh and Baal *38:4. Amos and Hosea *38:5. The First Isaiah *38:6. Jeremiah the Fearless *38:7. The Second Isaiah *38:8. Sacred and Profane History *38:9. Hebrew History *38:10. The Hebrew Religion Chapter 39: Religious Teachings in the Occident *39:0. Religious Teachings in the Occident *39:1. The Salem Religion Among the Greeks *39:2. Greek Philosophic Thought *39:3. The Melchizedek Teachings in Rome *39:4. Mithraism and Christianity *39:5. The Christian Religion *39:6. Influence of the Greeks *39:7. The Roman Influence *39:8. Under the Roman Empire *39:9. The European Dark Ages *39:10. The Modern Problems Chapter 40: Faith and Belief *40:0. Faith and Belief *40:1. Religion and Morality *40:2. Religion as Man's Liberator *40:3. Assurance of Faith *40:4. Religion and Reality *40:5. Knowledge, Wisdom, and Insight *40:6. The Fact of Experience *40:7. The Certainty of Religious Faith *40:8. The Certitude of the Divine *40:8. The Evidences of Religion Chapter 41: The Reality of Religious Experience *41:0. The Reality of Religious Experience *41:1. Philosophy of Religion *41:2. Religion and the Individual *41:3. Religion and the Human Race *41:4. Nature of the Soul *41:5. The Evolving Soul *41:6. The Inner Life *41:7. The Consecration of Choice *41:8. The Human Paradox SUMMATION *1. Tapping Into the Mind of God *2. Near Death Experiences *3. Setting the goal Category:Urantia